FAME!
by NaruGalletas
Summary: La industria musical no es para los de corazón débil o de poca voluntad pero la recompensa sera dulce para los que lleguen a tocar las estrellas. Ectofeature, Songfic, Alternative Universe.
1. REMEMBER MY NAME: FAME!

Hello Sweeties~ Despues de una mañana muy extenuante leyendo tecnicamente casi todo el funcionamiento de la pagina creo que al fin he descubierto como subir un fic aqui, y espero que asi sea... crucemos los dedos (?)

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a todas las personas que tienen fics sobre el Ectofeature uwu

Mis agradecimientos mas sinceros a los siguientes autores:

Mary Cobra Ruiz, AntoRodriguez7, Taishita StarkTaisho, SakataOzura, Lady Odison, Brusk, Oneshenti, Sentimental Melody, Oryharai, Anoniblast25, Black Little Dream, TaradaAtomica, Fleur D.W, Usagi Mitzuki, Jenn Alex Murtons, Ectofeature, Amaya Rotark.

Si hay alguna falta de ortografia en los nombres o me hace falta algún autor mis mas sinceras disculpas.

**Disclaimer: **Dude that's my ghots! y sus personajes no son de mi pertenencia. Solo los tomo prestados de Disney XD para mis fines fujoshis de mi un tanto retorcida imaginacion hiperactiva (?)

* * *

**_REMEMBER MY NAME: FAME!_**

_I'm gonna live forever  
I'm gonna learn how to fly-high!_

I feel it comin' together  
People will see me and cry. Fame!  
I'm gonna make it to heaven  
Light up the sky like a flame.

_Fame!  
I'm gonna live forever  
Baby, remember my name._

En algún lugar de Hollywood, en la cochera de una pequeña casa, se encontraba una banda ensayando, se podía apreciar a un muchacho alto y delgado, de cabello negro como la noche, ojos de un hipnotizante tono turquesa y una sonrisa encantadora y traviesa sosteniendo una guitarra color carmín al tiempo que cantaba desde el corazón, a su diestra, un chico castaño notoriamente más bajo que el, con unos grandes ojos expresivos color chocolate que se le veía muy concentrado intentando llevarle el paso a la guitarra del pelinegro con su teclado.

Detrás de ellos se encontraban un chico y una chica muy parecidos entre sí con rasgos hindús, mientras la chica con un lunar en la frente tocaba tranquilamente el bajo; el chico de barba a su lado se enloquecía en la batería. Si se acercaba a escuchar podía notarse que obviamente era rock el género que ellos tocaban.

De pronto, la música se detiene de golpe cuando el azabache deja de tocar.

\- No, ¡No muchachos! Hay alguien descoordinado aquí –hablaba el pelinegro un poco molesto- creo que eres tu Spence –al decir esto cambio, su semblante a uno más dulce, aunque le molestaba que no pudieran seguir el ritmo, jamás de los jamases podría molestarse con su pequeño castaño

\- Lo siento Billy, aun no puedo seguirte el ritmo, necesito ensayar mas…

\- ¡Se nota amigo! –decía sonriendo el chico de la batería recibiendo una mirada de desaprobación de parte del castaño y del azabache

\- Deja en paz a Spencer, a veces puedes ser muy infantil Rajeev

Se miraron los unos a los otros y se sonrieron para seguir ensayando. Shanilla, Rajeev eran hermanos y amigos de Billy desde la infancia y en cuanto a Spencer, era el pequeño primo del pelinegro.

Todos se divertían y ensayaban a la vez que pensaban en alguna idea para mas canciones o el nombre del grupo, Shanilla, Rajeev y Spencer se habían negado rotundamente a llamarse "Billy Joe y los Cobra" nombre obviamente propuesto por Billy.

Continuaron ensayando hasta que oscureció y los Bugwatti, padres de Shanilla y Rajeev, pasaron a buscar a sus hijos, Spencer y Billy se despidieron de sus amigos. El azabache miro de reojo al castaño mientras sonreía, le reconfortaba ver él como Spence se comenzaba a adaptarse a vivir con él y convivir con sus amigos.

Baruch Cohen, alias "Billy" era hijo único de dos exitosos empresarios que esperaban que Baruch fuera su sucesor, aunque nunca se intereso en el mundo de los negocios, para el todo lo relacionado con la música era mucho más fascinante, al dárselo entender a sus padres, ellos no reaccionaron de la manera pacífica y dócil que Baruch hubiera esperado, así que les pidió que lo dejaran vivir y estudiar en alguna escuela de artes. Los Cohen, a regañadientes accedieron a no solo dejarlo seguir sus sueños, si no pagarle el lugar donde el viviría ahora junto con la escuela.

La historia de Spencer era totalmente diferente, sus padres no eran ni ricos ni exitosos, pero siempre trabajaban para poder darle a su hijo lo mejor que podía darle, amor, atención y un lugar donde vivir, Spencer los amaba muchísimo así como sus padres lo amaban a él. A la edad de 8 años su madre cayó enferma, gastaron todo lo que tenían en mantenerla con vida, pudieron extender su vida hasta dos años pero al final lo inevitable llego. Fue un golpe muy duro para el señor Wright, su padre, que cayó en depresión y un día sin previo aviso, abandono a su suerte a un pequeño castaño de apenas 10 años y medio; Spencer pasó de ser un niño juguetón y sonriente a ser un niño callado y muy quieto.

Solo hubo una persona que se encargo del pequeño y ni siquiera formaba parte de su familia, una anciana que se había encariñado con los Wright y le rompía el corazón ver la pequeño desolado.

Todavía al mirar los ojos del castaño, Billy podía ver lo mucho que había sufrido y lo solo que se había sentido cuando paso todo eso, eran esos momento cuando el azabache sin previo aviso abrazaba al menor y le decía lo mucho que lo quería, recibiendo un abrazo fuerte del castaño acompañado de una bella y radiante sonrisa.

\- Billy, iré a preparar la cena ¿quieres cenar algo en particular? –preguntaba calmadamente el castaño al tiempo que siente como es atrapado entre los largos brazos de su primo- ¿B-Billy?

\- Te quiero Spence –el castaño solo atino a sonrojarse y aferrarse al cuerpo de su primo, el era todo lo que tenía en el mundo ahora y lo amaba por sobre todas las cosas-

\- También te quiero Billy –susurro bajito, casi como si quisiera evitar que el mayor se enterara de que él sentía lo mismo

Se deshizo del abrazo de su primo y corrió suavemente hasta la cocina para que este no viera su sonrojo ni la boba sonrisa que tenia, su cerebro le decía que no podía sentir mariposas en el estomago cada vez que Baruch le abrazaba de aquella manera, pero su corazón no lo comprendía ya que comenzaba a bombear sangre rápidamente haciendo que el menor se sonrojara y sintiera que en cualquier momento su pecho explotaría.

La situación no era distinta para Billy, aunque en un principio abrazaba a Spencer solo para reconfortarlo y darle cariño, poco a poco comenzó a disfrutar las reacciones del otro, sentir el pequeño cuerpo del menor entre sus brazos le daba una paz y una alegría que jamás creyó que un abrazo pudiera transmitir, no le importaba que fueran primos, igual sabia que lo amaba y por eso le protegía, celaba y consentía aunque muchas veces el menor se pusiera a rezongar.

Cenaron juntos como todas las noches desde que el menor estaba en casa del azabache, hablaron un poco y después cada uno fue a su habitación, no sin antes desearse las buenas noches.

Baruch se recostó en su amplia cama y comenzó a dormitar, comenzando a recordar cómo había conocido al pequeño Spence…

°~FLASHBACK~°

_Estaba en una reunión familiar en representación de sus padres, le molestaban esas reuniones, toda la familia tenía cierto respeto entre las grandes empresas y por lo mismo sus hijos solo estaban acostumbrados al lujo, haciéndolos caprichosos cosa que desesperaba al pelinegro, estaba a punto de volver al hotel cuando por la puerta entro una pequeña familia que sobresalía de las demás, ya que no se notaba ni ostentosa ni elegante, si no como una familia normal, entre los dos adultos se podía apreciar un pequeño con un gran y alborotado cabello café, sus ojos se notaban diferentes a los de los otros niños y rápidamente la pequeña familia se volvió el centro de atención, de nuevo el pelinegro estaba pensando en irse hasta que escucho que le hablaban_

\- _¿Baruch? –una voz suave y acogedora hizo que volteara y se asombro al sentir un gran abrazo, sus familiares normalmente no eran de las personas que se animaban a dar ese tipo de muestras de cariño- no puedo creer que seas tu_

\- _Amm… si… soy yo –se sentía un poco tonto al no poder recordar el nombre de aquella mujer que parecía conocerle muy bien_

\- _Estoy segura no me recuerdas –dijo riendo la mujer de mediana edad enfrente de el- soy tu tía Jane, pero no te veía desde que naciste, no puedo creer lo guapo que te has puesto cariño_

_La calidez que tenia y la familiaridad al hablarle le hizo sentir extraño y al mismo tiempo muy cómodo de hablar con aquella mujer, sonrieron y le explico que por causa de trabajo no había podido verlo en mucho tiempo y ahora que su hijo estaba un poco más grande habían podido viajar._

_Hace mucho que no veían a ningún miembro de su familia y para saludar a los demás le encargo al azabache que cuidara un momento de su primito, tratando de no hacer evidente su leve disgusto accedió, creía que el menor seria igual de molesto que sus otros primos ,pero cuando llego a su lado la pequeña y atenta mirada del menor se coloco sobre él, ese fue el momento en el que algo dentro de Baruch se movió agresivamente, fue amor a primera vista._

°~FIN DEL FLASHBACK~°

Al recordar aquellos dulces momentos no podía evitar sonreír, Spence era un niño muy curioso y dulce que una vez que le tomo confianza se la pasaba pegado a él como si de chicle se tratara.

Seguía pensando en ello cuando el menor entro rápidamente al cuarto ajeno

\- ¡Billy! ¡Billy! –decía sonriendo al tiempo que abrazaba a su primo

\- ¡¿Qué sucede Spence?! –no era normal que el menor llegara de buenas a primeras a abrazarlo eufóricamente casi a la media noche… aunque quizás en alguna de sus fantasías… ¡No! ¡No podía pensar en eso ahora!

\- ¡Shanilla me envió un mensaje! ¿Recuerdas la convocatoria que llenaste hace un mes? La que era para dar una oportunidad a una banda local ¿lo recuerdas?

\- Claro Spence… -entonces las neuronas del azabache hicieron "click"- ¡¿Nos respondieron?!

\- ¡Sí! ¡Quieren que vayamos mañana por la mañana! ¡¿No es genial?!

El castaño sonreía hermosamente y el mayor no pudo evitar abrazarlo fuerte para después meterlo dentro de su cama, se acerco mucho al rostro del castaño, viendo como este poco a poco se sonrojaba mas y mas. El menor tomo los hombros del pelinegro mientras trago saliva para poder hablar con él.

\- B-Billy… -estaba muy sonrojado, su corazón latía rápidamente, jamás había tenido el rostro de su amor prohibido tan cerca de su rostro

\- Eso significa que tienes que dormir, tenemos que dormir –le abrazo fuerte y Spence se acurruco en el pecho del mayor

\- Tonto… -solo le abrazo con más fuerza y beso el pecho del mayor, sin saber que así le estaba provocando una taquicardia a su primo- Buenas noches Baruch~

\- Buenas noches Spence~

Mañana podría preocuparse por el hecho de que casi besa a su pequeño primo, hoy dormiría tranquilo con su pequeño amor entre sus brazos para descansar y tomar la gran oportunidad que les han ofrecido. El estaba esperando una oportunidad así y ahora que la tendría, no la dejaría ir, tendría fama, éxito y le daría a Spencer la vida que el siempre se mereció.

* * *

Yey~ de verdad espero poder subir esto xD (me dara un ataque de risa si se sube y esta todas estas cosas publicadas) Bien~ este fic esta publicado tambien en Amor Yaoi bajo el mismo Seudonimo :33 Espero les agrade mi trabajo y estare subiendo una actualizacion una vez por semana.

Vanilla Kiss For You~

Naru LR Login Out.


	2. SO LONG AND GOODNIGHT

Hello Sweeties~ Despues de toda una madrugada leyendo como diablos subir otro cap creo que al fin he aprendido como :v creo...

Gracias a Tasha por socorrerme en estos momentos de angustia uwu te quiero tasha~

**Disclaimer: **Dude that's my ghots! y sus personajes no son de mi pertenencia. Solo los tomo prestados de Disney XD para mis fines fujoshis de mi un tanto retorcida imaginacion hiperactiva (?)

* * *

**_SO LONG AND GOODNIGHT_**

_Can you hear me? Are you near me? _

_Can we pretend to leave and then __  
We'll meet again _

_When both our cars collide?_

_What's the worst that I could say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight~_

Al despertar se percato de que el pequeño Spence ya no se encontraba entre sus brazos, por un momento se alarmo y salió de golpe de la cama, tropezando con toda la ropa, zapatos, instrumentos y videojuegos que se encontraban regados por el suelo hasta que después de maldecir un poco por todos los golpes y su falta de limpieza, escucho a alguien cantando en la regadera.

Spencer normalmente se bañaba muy temprano para ir a la escuela; ser un alumno becado tenía varios pros y contras y uno de los contras era el hecho de tener que conservar una asistencia impecable, pero siendo sábado no había entrado a bañarse tan temprano, con un pequeño vistazo por la casa, Baruch pudo darse cuenta que el menor estuvo limpiando; ante esto el mayor suspiro un poco molesto, se había cansado de decirle al de piel apiñonada que no tenia porque limpiar la casa, que podía contratar a alguien para eso; _"¡Eso es un desperdicio de dinero Billy! ¡Podemos hacerlo nosotros mismos!" _Era lo que siempre le decía el castaño.

Una vez más sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos de nuevo por la voz que salía desde la regadera del sanitario, nunca antes lo había escuchado cantar y recordaba que esa era una canción de una banda cuyo nombre no recordaba ahora

**_Long ago _****_  
Just like the hearse you die to get in again  
We are so far from you_**

**_Burning on just like a match you strike to incinerate  
The lives of everyone you know  
And what's the worst you take  
from every heart you break  
And like a blade you stain  
Well I've been holding on tonight _**

Se quedo allí, al pie de la puerta del sanitario, escuchando la hermosa voz del menor, estaba realmente sorprendido; el menor daba pequeños avances en el teclado, aun no era lo suficientemente bueno para anexarlo oficialmente al grupo pero con esa voz… ¡Incluso podrían cantar a la par! La voz de Spence tenía un toque perfecto para la canción, aunque era un cover le hacía justicia a la canción original y mataría a quien dijera lo contrario

Espero a que el menor terminara de ducharse mientras se alistaba, no sabía cómo pero tenía que convencer al castaño para que cantara hoy con él, estaba consciente de que sería complicado con lo cohibido que era su primo pero encontraría la manera de "_enjaretarlo_"

\- ¿Billy? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Ya estás listo?- preguntaba el de los ojos cafés al tiempo que buscaba a su querido primo por toda la casa

\- ¡Estoy en mi cuarto Spence! – el castaño se dirigió hasta la habitación del pelinegro tratando de ignorar el hecho de que por un poco y su primer beso habría sido con el

\- Billy ¿Ya estás listo? No podemos darnos el lujo de llegar tar…

No pudo seguir hablando al ver al azabache terminando de vestirse, traía puestos unos ajustados pantalones de color rojo brillante junto con unos botines negros con estoperoles, en la parte de arriba lucia una playera sin mangas negra un poco holgada que remarcaba lo delgado pero un poco musculoso que era el pelinegro, Spencer paso saliva con un poco de pesar, su primo si que sabia como verse completamente irresistible, comenzaba a saber cual era ese _"Encanto Cohen"_ del que tanto hablaba el otro.

\- ¿Y bien Spence? ¿Me veo bien? – pregunto sonriendo de lado el de los ojos turquesa, sabía que se veía bien y no era solo por su pequeño (enorme) ego, si no por la forma en la que el pequeño castaño se había sonrojado

\- ¡C-Claro que te vez bien! No sé porque lo preguntas, seguramente ya lo sabes…

El menor solo salió de la habitación de Billy para evitar declarársele allí mismo; cada vez era más difícil vivir con él sin el deseo de besarle o abrazarle todo el tiempo.

Al llegar a su habitación, sin querer, lo primero que hizo fue verse al espejo, observo su cabello café, sus ojos grandes, su nariz un poco ancha, su cara muy marcada en los pómulos y delgada en la barbilla. Continuo con su cuerpo, pequeño y delgado, quizás un poco más delgado que Billy.

Miro su ropa, unos jeans un poco acampanados junto con una playera blanca con el cuello y las mangas rojas; cerro los ojos y suspiro, él nunca podría competir con las chicas que había visto declarándosele a su primo, el no era especialmente guapo, ni tenía una actitud fresca ni efervescente.

Suspiro una vez más y se golpeo suavemente las mejillas, no podía estar triste en ese día, era el día que la vida le había dado una oportunidad a su primo para brillar como siempre lo había deseado, con solo escuchar la hermosa voz de Billy seguramente se quedarían prendados del azabache y le darían una oportunidad. Rio suavemente al imaginarse viendo a Billy enfrente de un gran público mientras el esperaba tras bambalinas.

\- ¡Spence! ¡Baja es hora de irnos! ¡El Jeevster y Shanilla ya llegaron!

\- ¡Ya voy Billy!

Aunque Spencer al verse en el espejo no había visto otra cosa si no a un chico insípido y sin estilo; Billy al verlo bajando veía a un chico muy tierno, dulce, atento y aun mejor que todo eso, el castaño sabía exactamente como era el pelinegro, que podía ser caprichoso, testarudo, torpe, ególatra y algunas veces un tanto chantajista, pero aun así le amaba sabiendo todo eso, no había algo mejor que saber que le quería tal cual era y que nunca le obligaría a cambiar.

Al salir, Shanilla y Rajeev ya les esperaban afuera impacientes, Shanilla traía al hombro su querido bajo azul mientras que Billy cargaba con su inseparable guitarra roja, mientras que a Rajeev le dijeron que tenían una batería que podían prestarle dentro de las instalaciones. Los tres muchachos estaban más que emocionados al saber que tendrían una oportunidad como tal.

Mientras esperaban el transporte público, Billy les comento a Rajeev y Shanilla sobre los grandes dotes de cantante de Spencer cuando mando al pequeño por un poco de agua y unas pastillas de menta en una tienda cercana. Los chicos hindúes no reaccionaron como Billy esperaba, le veían con duda y aun más cuando el azabache les dio por idea que el menor cantara con ellos en la audición de hoy.

\- No lo sé Bro… - Rajeev se veía especialmente renuente a la idea- sé que es tu primo y lo mucho que lo quieres, pero hemos esperado mucho por esto como para arriesgarlo todo con alguien que solo tú has escuchado cantar

\- Mi hermano tiene razón Billy, aunque sus comentarios puedan escucharse muy crueles, son ciertos

El pelinegro no pudo reprocharles porque el castaño había regresado, tomo las cosas sonriéndole y despeinándolo un poco, aunque su boca tenía una sonrisa en sus ojos se reflejaba el claro enojo que sentía por la respuesta de los hermanos hindúes, el sabia que Spencer tenía el talento necesario como para impresionar a las personas de la audición, solo necesitaba convencer al menor de que podía lograrlo.

Como era de esperarse de una mañana de sábado, el autobús estaba lleno por las personas que iban para el centro de la ciudad, ya sea por trabajo o por diversión. Rajeev y Shanilla encontraron unos asientos en la parte de adelante del autobús, mientras Billy y Spencer se quedaron de pie un poco más atrás de ellos; una vez allí Billy tenía que convencer al castaño.

\- Spence, te escuche cantar en la mañana – sentía como el pequeño cuerpo a su lado se había tensado completamente, seguramente ahora le diría lo mal que cantaba

\- Oh… ¿Y qué te parece? Soy malo ¿cierto?... – intentaba no hacer contacto visual con el azabache, no quería ver su severa mirada

\- ¿Bromeas Bro? ¡Eres estupendo! – Le dijo sonriendo cálidamente, lo que lleno de una alegría infinita al menor

\- ¿Lo dices enserio? – pregunto ilusionado con un brillo especial en los ojos

\- D-de verdad…

A veces, el castaño podía tener ese efecto en el mayor, ponerlo nervioso y un poco sonrojado, era una de las cosas por las cuales sabía que estaba locamente enamorado de su primito. Le miraba dulcemente hasta que vio que detrás del castaño había un tipo que no dejaba de observarlo, repasaba lentamente todo el cuerpo del ojicafe hasta quedarse viendo descaradamente la parte baja de la espalda de este. En un acto reflejo, Billy pasó un brazo sobre los hombros del menor al tiempo que lo estrechaba a su cuerpo.

\- ¿B-Billy? ¿Pasa algo?

Aquel abrazo repentino sorprendió al menor ¿Por qué e azabache le abrazaba de esa forma tan posesiva? Volteo un poco discretamente para encontrarse con un chico de sudadera negra viéndolo atentamente para después ver como se volteaba rápidamente con un poco de miedo; desde su posición alzo un poco su cabeza para poder ver la cara de su primo, el cual le dedicaba una mirada envenenada al tipo de la sudadera negra. Spencer sonrió y le abrazo suavemente. Amaba saber que su primo le cuidaba muchísimo.

Billy por su parte era feliz de sentir el cálido abrazo de su pequeño y amado primo, pero le desesperaban las personas como aquel sujeto ¡Spencer era suyo maldita sea! Solo él podía darse el lujo de verlo de aquella manera.

Rajeev y Shanilla vieron la escena a lo lejos y rieron suavemente, ellos sabían lo que el de los ojos turquesa sentía por su pequeño primo. No les incomodaba ahora, al principio pensaron que estaba mal y debían hacérselo saber, Billy no podía enamorarse de su primo, pero después de conocer a Spencer, conocer su historia, verlo con su primo… no pudieron decir que no, nunca habían visto a dos personas tan afines una a la otra y si su mejor amigo era feliz de esa forma, ellos no se convertirían en un impedimento para que alcanzara su felicidad.

El autobús estaba a dos cuadras para que llegaran a su destino así que comenzaron a acercarse a la puerta para bajar fue en ese momento donde; todos a excepción del azabache y el castaño, comenzaron a sentirse nerviosos y preocupados ¿Y si no eran lo suficientemente buenos para sorprender a los de la disquera? El pelinegro noto la repentina tensión que rodeo por los hombros a los hermanos para después mirarlos y sonreírles, esa sonrisa que decía "Don't Worry People" y rápidamente la tensión se corto, si Billy confiaba en las habilidades musicales de todos ellos ¿Por qué ellos no confiaban en sí mismos?. Los hindúes recordaron la plática antes de subir al autobús, se miraron y sonrieron, si Billy lo decía, seguramente Spencer tenía una voz espectacular.

\- Spencer, Billy nos conto que cantas muy bien – el castaño volvió a tensarse ¿Es que acaso su primo quería que absolutamente todos supieran que cantaba?

\- Amm… si canto… no sé si o hago bien pero me agrada cantar… - el menor de los tres se sentía realmente cohibido, solo esperaba que a su primo no se le ocurriera la brillante idea de…

\- Deberíamos dejar que el pequeño Spence cante en la audición de hoy – mientras todos asentían contentos, Spencer sentía que su cuerpo se había hecho piedra ¡No podía cantar enfrente de unos completos desconocidos! ¡Simplemente no podía!

\- Entremos, no queremos llegar tarde

El castaño paso saliva con pesar, estaba un 97% seguro de que su primo se encargaría de que en unos minutos estuviera cantando con ellos.

Las instalaciones eran impresionantes y hasta cierto punto impresionantes, Shanilla que traía en sus manos el mensaje que les habían enviado volvió a leer el nombre de la empresa _"Dreamland Records."_; no tenían mucho tiempo pero algunos buenos artistas habían salido de esas puertas, debían esperar lo mejor.

Entraron y se presentaron uno a uno, una señorita los guio hasta un cuarto donde estaba una batería, varios guitarras, unos cuantos bajos y dos teclados; también habían varios pares de micrófonos y tripies para que estos se sostuvieran. Sin perder tiempo Shanilla saco su bajo y comenzó a afinarlo con el lugar y buscar una conexión para el amplificador que le proporcionaron al igual que Billy con su guitarra mientras Rajeev comenzaba a acoplarse a la batería desconocida.

Spencer los veía a la distancia, era el momento perfecto para huir, fingir dolor de estomago o algo así pero antes de siquiera moverse el pelinegro lo tomo de la mano y lo guio hasta los micrófonos.

\- SI cantas tonos agudos te alejas del micrófono, si cantas tonos bajos te acercas ¿Ok?

\- Okay… - el castaño simplemente siguió las indicaciones del mayor, estaba atrapado.

Mientras ellos terminaban de alistarse, entraron algunas personas, entre ellos el señor Armstrong, dueño de la empresa, todos excepto Spencer sabían que él era el dueño así que tenían que dar una muy buena impresión.

Una vez preparados los instrumentos, el ojiturquesa comenzó a hablar.

\- Buenos días, nosotros somos un pequeño grupo local y agradecemos esta gran oportunidad, tocaremos un cover de la canción "Helena" de M.C.R

Billy miro a Spencer a los ojos y el castaño se sintió incapaz de decepcionar a su amor secreto, tomo el micrófono y comenzó a cantar.

**_Long ago _****_  
Just like the hearse you die to get in again  
We are so far from you _**

Los hindúes estaban realmente sorprendidos, lo que decía el pelinegro era cierto, Spencer tenía una muy buena voz.__

**_Burning on just like a match you strike to incinerate _****_  
The lives of everyone you know  
And what's the worst you take (worst you take)  
from every heart you break (heart you break)  
And like a blade you stain (blade you stain)  
Well I've been holding on tonight _**

Billy ayudo con los coros al menor, era la primera vez que este cantaba en público y sinceramente no lo hacía nada mal.

_**What's the worst that I could say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight **_

Spence tomo aire y miro a las personas frente a él, inexpresivas, el mundo comenzaba a detener en esos pocos segundos pero no podía decepcionar a Billy.__

**_Came a time _****_  
When every star fall brought you to tears again  
We are the very hurt you sold  
And what's the worst you take  
from every heart you break  
And like a blade you stain  
Well I've been holding on tonight _**

Billy prestaba mas atención a Spencer que a los jueces de la audición, sabía que si el menor estaba cantando era por él y para no decepcionarlo, quizás le había puesto mucha presión encima.__

**_What's the worst that I could say? _****_  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight  
And if you carry on this way  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight _**

Spencer sentía como el cuerpo le temblaba pero trataba de disimularlo lo mejor que podía, tenía el micrófono fuertemente sujetado, en su mente solo repetía _"No lo decepciones, no lo decepciones" ___

_**Can you hear me?  
**_**_Are you near me? _****_  
Can we pretend to leave and then  
We'll meet again  
When both our cars collide?_**

**_What's the worst that I could say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight  
And if you carry on this way  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight_**

Terminaron de tocar y Spence se veía notoriamente tenso. Las personas enfrente a ellos les pidieron que salieran un momento para que pudieran tomar una decisión.

Comenzaron a salir y una vez afuera el menor simplemente cayó al suelo mientras respiraba agitado, en los pocos minutos que duraba la canción sintió más presión y ansiedad de la que jamás había sentido nunca, rápidamente el pelinegro fue a su lado.

\- ¡Spence! ¡¿Estás bien?! – en sus ojos se podía leer la preocupación genuina, no quería que su pequeño primo se desplomara allí mismo, quizás le había puesto una carga encima que él no podía soportar

\- Tranquilo Billy… Estoy bien… -la dulce sonrisa del menor logro tranquilizarlo un poco.

Una vez que ayudo al castaño a levantarse y despreocupar a los hermanos hindúes solo quedaba esperar la opinión de la disquera.

Después de los más largos 10 minutos de su vida, les hicieron pasar.

\- Bien muchachos, la presentación que nos han dado fue muy buena, se escuchaba de una buena manera y sin errores en la ejecución – todos estaban felices de escuchar aquellas buenas críticas, ya solo faltaba que les dijeran que estaban dentro- por eso es una lástima decirles que no son lo que estamos buscando, aun así, gracias por venir.

Ninguno podía creerlo ¿Simplemente les decían que no y ya? El azabache fue el primero en dejar en claro su inconformidad.

\- ¿Perdón? ¡¿Perdón?! ¿Qué significa que no somos lo que buscamos? – el pelinegro no aceptaría solo un "Gracias por venir". Sin inmutarse, el señor Armstrong le hizo frente al impertinente ojiturquesa.

\- Disculpe joven, pero esa no es manera de hablarle a alguien como yo ¿No le parece? – por un momento, Billy se sintió muy pequeño, aquel hombre era sin duda alguien que sabia como imponerse –Estamos buscando personas que sepan cómo manejarse enfrente de un escenario, si fueran solo la chica, el baterista y usted quizás tendríamos que reconsiderarlo, pero con el vocal que tienen no puedo hacer nada, simplemente no tiene presencia en el escenario, aunque tenga esa impresionante voz, no importa si no sabe cómo comportarse ante el público; ahora si me permiten tengo trabajo pendiente, buen día jóvenes.

Y simplemente así se había ido, dejando a Spencer con un gran sentimiento de culpabilidad, no habían logrado nada solo por su falta de experiencia. Apretó los puños para después salir corriendo sin rumbo.

\- ¡Spencer! – Shanilla intento detenerle pero el pequeño era muy veloz, y cuando menos se dieron cuenta el pelinegro ya iba tras él.

* * *

No me maten por dejarlo asi D: si recibo varias amenazas de muerte puede que actualice el lunes~

Una vez mas gracias a mon petit tasha por su review que dejo y por ayudarme x3 y gracias a las personitas lindas que me leen :33

Vanilla Kiss For You~

Naru LR Login Out.


	3. YOU ARE FUCKING PERFECT TO ME

Hello Sweeties~

Primeramente, lo siento por la ENORME demora, se que no estan para escucharlo ni yo para contarlo pero tuve algunos compromisos con la uni que tenia que atender :33 satisfactoriamente ahora estoy libre de nuevo (bueno... semilibre ouo) y lista para continuar esto.

Saludos a Tasha :33 y a todos los que sigan la historia.

**Disclaimer: **Dude that's my ghots! y sus personajes no son de mi pertenencia. Solo los tomo prestados de Disney XD para mis fines fujoshis de mi un tanto retorcida imaginacion hiperactiva (?). Todas las canciones utilizadas son propiedad de sus respetivos autores y cantantes.

* * *

**_YOU ARE FUCKING PERFECT TO ME_**

_You're so mean  
When you talk about yourself  
You are wrong_

_Change the voices  
In your head  
Make them like you  
Instead_

Spencer corrió hasta que se quedo sin aliento, quería ser tragado por la tierra en ese momento o estarlo más lejos posible de su querido primo, ¡Lo había echado a perder! Sabía que no era una buena idea dejar que el cantara en vez del pelinegro ¡¿En qué diablos estaba pensando Billy?! O lo que es peor… ¡¿En qué carajos estaba pensando él?! Simplemente no estaba hecho para cantar enfrente de tantísimas personas.

Se sorprendía de sí mismo, podía ver un maratón de películas de terror sin siquiera sentirse intimidado pero no podía cantar enfrente de unas cuantas personas porque se quedaba en blanco.

Se dejo caer al suelo cansado, abrazando una de sus piernas, realmente no sabía que haría, quizás le pediría a Rajeev y Shanilla poder quedarse hoy con ellos pero realmente no quería ver a Billy a los ojos, seguramente vería la gran decepción que el azabache sentía en ese momento.

Se sentía basura, miserable y totalmente culpable.

Mientras tanto, un muy preocupado Billy buscaba por todas partes a su pequeño primo, tenía la certeza de que se sentía culpable, pero había que dejarle en claro que él no estaba molesto ¡El jamás podría molestarse con su pequeño Spence! ¡Nunca de los nunca! Spencer era el único de sus familiares que lo apoyaba incondicionalmente, fuera del dinero, fuera del renombre de sus padres, el lo valoraba por ser Baruch Cohen alias Billy.

El de los ojos turquesa comenzó a pensar en lo duro que siempre era el castaño consigo mismo, que siempre se sobre exigía y no solo en la escuela, sino también para agradarles a Rajeev y a Shanilla en un principio, incluso también cuando comenzó a vivir con él; Spencer no era una mala persona, perol era realmente cruel con su persona, incluso juraba que había escuchado que el menor decía cosas horribles de sí mismo como…

\- Soy de lo peor, lo decepcione…

Justo como el imaginaba que estaría Spence así lo encontró, lamentándose por algo que no era su culpa, fue él quien le insistió al de los ojos color avellana que cantara. Miro a su alrededor mientras escuchaba unos suaves sollozos, sus ojos encontraron una guitarra, se notaba un poco gastada pero no por eso inservible; la tomo y se acerco suavemente hasta el menor, una vez que estuvo a una distancia prudente y cercana, comenzó a tocar.

**_Made a wrong turn  
Once or twice  
Dug my way out  
Blood and fire  
Bad decisions  
That's alright_**

**_Welcome to my silly life_**

Esa voz era inconfundible para el pequeño castaño, sabía que era Billy, aunque no sabía el porqué estaba allí cantándole en lugar de reprenderle o echarle en cara lo sucedido hace unos momentos.

**_Mistreated, misplaced, missundaztood  
Miss "no way it's all good"  
It didn't slow me down  
Mistaken  
Always second guessing  
Underestimated  
Look, I'm still around…_**

El pelinegro se tomo un momento antes de seguir cantando para ver directamente al castaño a los ojos, a esos ojos color avellana tostada que tanto le gustaban, le sonrió suave y continuo.

**_Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like your less than  
Fuckin' perfect  
Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like your nothing  
You're fuckin' perfect to me_**

Al escuchar el coro de la canción, el menor no lo podía creer ¿Billy cantándole algo como eso? No cabía duda que su pelinegro era la personas más dulce del mundo cuando se lo proponía.**__**

**_You're so mean  
When you talk  
About yourself  
You are wrong  
Change the voices  
In your head  
Make them like you  
Instead_**

El castaño parecía haber comprendido el punto de lo que cantaba Baruch, si se ponía a reflexionar… Probablemente si era una persona muy dura con el mismo, pero sentía que si no era de esa manera se vería como un malagradecido con su querido primo y no quería eso.

**_So complicated  
Look how big you'll make it  
Filled with so much hatred  
Such a tired game  
It's enough  
I've done all i can think of  
Chased down all my demons  
see you same_**

Mientras más escuchaba caía en cuenta de que no era el único allí que había sufrido mucho, si bien Billy siempre tuvo a su familia, aun con ellos cerca se sentía terriblemente solo. De maneras diferentes, habían sufrido lo mismo, de una terrible soledad.**__**

**_Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like your less than  
Fuckin' perfect  
Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like your nothing  
You're fuckin' perfect to me_**

Baruch vio de nuevo a los ojos avellana de Spencer, aliviándose al ver que esa capa ligera de lágrimas encima de ellos ya no estaba; comenzaba a calmarse.**__**

**_The whole world stares while i swallow the fear  
The only thing i should be drinking is an ice cold beer  
So cool in lying and I tried, tried  
But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time  
Done looking for the critics, cuz they're everywhere  
They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair  
Stringe ourselves and we do it all the time  
Why do we do that?  
Why do I do that?  
Why do I do that?_**

Spencer sonrió mientras escuchaba a Billy cantar de aquella manera tan asombrosa pero lo que el ignoraba era que cada vez que el pelinegro pensaba en "su pequeño Spence~" mientras cantaba, daba por resultado las interpretaciones más hermosas del mayor, sin duda el castaño era inspiración pura para Baruch.**__**

**_Ooh, pretty pretty pretty,  
Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're less then, fuckin' perfect  
Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel  
Like you're nothing you're fuckin' perfect, to me  
You're perfect  
You're perfect_**

Billy había escuchado comentarios de otras personas ajenas a Rajeev y Shanilla, decían que simplemente era imposible que Spence y el fueran parientes ya que no tenían nada en común y justamente eso era lo que el pelinegro mas amaba del menor, el hecho de que no se parecieran en el tipo de actitudes que tomaban, hacían a su castaño la persona cálida y hermosa que él conocía, simplemente el ojicafe era perfecto para él.

**_Pretty, pretty please don't you ever  
ever feel like you're less then, fucking perfect  
Pretty, pretty please if you ever  
ever feel like you're nothing_**

**_You are perfect to me._**

Billy termino de tocar y cantar y no necesitaron palabras, simplemente espero con los brazos abiertos al menor para reconfortarlo, a lo cual Spence no dudo dos veces en acurrucarse entre los protectores brazos de su amado primo.

El azabache era una persona completamente diferente con cualquier otro que no fuera Spence, el castaño era la única persona que conocía enteramente el lado tierno y protector de Baruch y no es que el pelinegro no fuera cálido y amable con sus amigos, simplemente que eran de maneras diferentes, muy diferentes, ese Baruch mostraba sus sentimientos de manera más sutil recubiertos de una actitud de "Soy el puto amo del mundo" mientras que con el castaño olvidaba esa actitud para dejar al descubierto a un Baruch amable, dulce, cálido y sobre protector, y eso era algo que el castaño agradecía, amaba saber que era tan especial para alguien en el mundo.

\- ¿Te encuentras mejor Spence? – preguntaba Billy mientras limpiaba los últimos rasgos de lagrimas de la cara del menor

\- Si Baruch, estoy bien – dijo sonriendo el castaño, sabía que su primo no le permitía a nadie decirle por su nombre real, solo a el

\- Me alegra saberlo Spency~ - el castaño hizo un lindo mohín al escuchar aquel empalagoso sobre nombre para después dejar ver una bella sonrisa

\- Siento haber arruinado todo hoy Billy… - en un impulso, el pelinegro tomo al menor por las mejillas para después besarle en la frente, dejando mudo a este

\- Bobo ¿No lo comprendes? No estoy molesto, esta solo fue una oportunidad, vendrán más y saldremos adelante, juntos

Al escuchar la palabra "juntos" el menor no pudo evitar sonreír de manera tonta y bellísima, quería estar siempre al lado de su primo, de verdad lo deseaba.

\- ¿Siempre juntos? –preguntaba sonrojado mientras abrazaba fuerte al mayor y escondía su rostro en el pecho de este

\- Si pequeño, siempre juntos – eran esos momentos en los que agradecía infinitamente ser un Cohen, de otra manera nunca habría conocido a su pequeño y adorado Spence.

Mientras los chicos comenzaban a retomar los ánimos perdidos después de tan dura crítica, alguien los observaba atra vez de las cámaras de seguridad de la empresa, el señor Armstrong había escuchado atentamente al ojiturquesa mientras cantaba, su cabello, su cuerpo, cada molécula de su cuerpo estaba en una coordinación total y sus ojos reflejaban la entrega total hacia la persona a la cual le cantaba. Armstrong sonrió, había encontrado a su futura estrella.

Los primos regresaron a donde estaban los hermanos hindúes, ya preocupados por el castaño, le habían tomado cariño en esos meses que había estado conviviendo con ellos y muy al contrario de lo que pensaba Spence, de parte de Shanilla fue recibido por un cálido abrazo y unas reconfortantes palabras de parte de Rajeev _"Ya será en otra ocasión dude. No problem"_; sin duda alguna, los mejores amigos de Billy eran amigos de verdad.

Salieron caminando aun con los ánimos un poco bajos pero con la mentalidad de seguir adelante además habían descubierto que contaban con un arma muy poderosa que era la extraordinaria voz de Spencer, seguramente con un poco de práctica y uno que otro "toquin" por aquí por allá ayudarían al menor con su fluidez en el escenario ya que el pánico escénico lo había superado esa misma tarde.

Como era de esperarse, Shanilla y el Jeevster decidieron que lo mejor sería irse a casa después de todo ya ninguno de los presentes tenía ganas como para ensayar ese día, así que Spencer y Billy se despidieron de los otros dos y siguieron su camino, decidieron caminar un poco para encontrar algún lugar donde comer después de todo ese día le tocaba "cocinar" al pelinegro, por eso mismo los sábados siempre salían a comer a algún sitio.

En otro lugar, Dreamland Records. Para ser exactos, una junta de último momento se hacía presente entre los ejecutivos de la empresa, gracias a las cámaras de seguridad de la misma logro mostrarle a los demás el momento en el que el pelinegro cantaba para consolar a su primo, todos concordaron que él era exactamente lo que estaban buscando, y no solo el calidad musical que era lo más importante, sino también en cuanto aspecto el problema en cuestión era ¿Cómo convencer al azabache? O al menos eso era lo que se preguntaban los demás miembros de la mesa directiva de Dreamland, el señor Armstrong era astuto, no por nada era la cabeza de la empresa.

Colocando los codos sobre la mesa y apoyando el mentón en sus manos unidas, sonrió antes de hablar.

\- Como pudieron ver caballeros, aquel joven – rebusco en sus papeles para dar con el nombre del pelinegro- Billy Cohen, tiene todas las características que estamos buscando en una nueva estrella.

\- Eso es cierto señor, pero acabos de darle una negativa esta misma tarde ¿Cómo haremos para que acceda a firmar con nosotros?

\- Mis estimados colegas ¿Acaso no vieron la cinta a detalle? – Armstrong paro la cinta en el momento donde ambos jóvenes se abrazaban- claramente ese chico es el punto débil de Cohen, si logramos averiguar a fondo su relación, podremos "convencer" a Cohen para que firme con nosotros

Todos los ejecutivos se miraron entre si y sonrieron con cierta malicia, por convencer el director de la empresa se refería a chantajear.

El señor Armstrong era un hombre bajo y un poco robusto, cabello cano, siempre vistiendo de traje y con una actitud de perros en un mal dia pero algo que todos sabían de aquel hombre era que cuando quería algo, nada ni nadie se podía interponer en su camino, ya fuera una familia muy unida, relaciones sentimentales fuertes, buenas amistades ninguna de esas "ñoñadas" se podía interponer entre el y su objetivo y esta vez su objetivo era ese chico Cohen y si para obtenerlo tendría que destruir aquella obvia estrecha relación que tenia con el chico castaño, lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces.

Terminaron la junta y una vez que el hombre mayor se encontró solo, rápidamente tecleo un numero conocido en su teléfono móvil

\- Mr. Jones, tengo un trabajo para usted…

Mientras conversaba con aquel misterioso sujeto, Armstrong no paraba de sonreír, para ganar una guerra, el debía conocer a sus objetivos y como sabia que Cohen no le proporcionaría la información que el requería, debía conseguirla de otras maneras y por otras maneras se refería a un detective privado, poco conocido pero de un servicio excelente llamado Arthur Jones; terminada la llamada y con el objetivo en la mira podía comenzar la guerra, una guerra injusta en la cual solo podía ganar Armstrong.

* * *

Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo people :33

Vanilla Kiss For You~

Naru LR Login Out.


	4. THE LICENSE PLATE SAYS STUNNER1SUPRSTAR

Hello Sweeties~

Bueno... no hace falta pero pzzz ya saben, sin mucho tiempo... No hay disculpas para ellos pero espero puedan no disgustarse ;3; y ya asj sbsns sns Saludines a las personitas que lean esto uwu y saludines a Tasha uwu

**Disclaimer: **Dude that's my ghots! y sus personajes no son de mi pertenencia. Solo los tomo prestados de Disney XD para mis fines fujoshis de mi un tanto retorcida imaginacion hiperactiva (?). Todas las canciones utilizadas son propiedad de sus respetivos autores y cantantes.

* * *

**_THE LICENSE PLATE SAYS STUNNER #1 SUPERSTAR_**

_Makin' my connection__  
As I enter the room  
Everybody's chillin' as  
I set up the groove  
Pumpin' up the volume  
With this brand new beat  
Everybody's dancin' and  
They're dancin' for me  
I'm your operator  
You can call anytime  
I'll be your connection  
To the party line_

Sin siquiera tener una idea de lo que pasaba en "Dreamland Records."; en un autobús se encontraban un castaño y un ojiturquesa, después de ir a comer una pizza para luego ir a patinar a un parque decidieron regresar a casa, aunque en el camino el menor se había quedado dormido y se encontraba recargado en el hombro del mayor mientras este le veía sonriendo dulcemente, adoraba a su pequeño primo y por lo mismo siempre pensaba que la vida que llevaban en ese momento no era suficiente para el.

Desde que Spencer comenzó a vivir en su casa, el pelinegro nunca pensó algo como "es un arrimado" u "ojala encuentre otro lugar donde quedarse" es más, el castaño alguna vez le menciono que un compañero de la escuela vivía solo en un departamento (mucho más pequeño que la casa del azabache) y solo sería cuestión de conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo y de esa forma ya no estaría de arrimado en su casa, a lo que Billy se negó rotundamente e incluso ese fin de semana cancelo los ensayos y se encerró en casa con un castaño muy molesto por la actitud tan infantil del mayor.

Su vida, según Baruch, mejoro cuando Spencer comenzó a vivir con él y por eso es que se molestaba consigo mismo al no poder darle todo lo que el de los ojos turquesa quería para su pequeño amor ya que aunque odiara admitirlo, su familia era ridículamente rica, tenían dinero hasta por los codos y por la reciente inversión exitosa de sus padres serian el doble de ricos y con tanto dinero ambos chicos podrían vivir como reyes, como en algún tiempo el azabache lo hizo… cuando sus padres creían que seguiría el legado familiar empresarial, Billy era completamente consciente de que si quería darle una calidad de vida a Spence como la que él tuvo años atrás, tendría que regresar a casa y volverse todo un hombre de negocios pero se negaba a hacerlo, simplemente no podría renunciar a su sueño musical, lo cual lo hacía sentirse horriblemente egoísta, aunque en realidad no lo era.

Los Cohen al enterarse que Spencer vivía con su hijo intentaron convencer a Billy de que no era lo suficientemente capaz como para encargarse de otro ser vivo, lo cual encolerizo al azabache ¡¿Qué carajos significaba aquello?! Las palabras de su padre aun resonaban en su cabeza al recordar aquel suceso "Spencer está muy lastimado hijo, ha pasado por muchas cosas y tú no eres lo suficientemente capaz como para encargarte de él, ni monetaria ni emocionalmente"; cerro el puño con fuerza, el tendría éxito en la industria de la música y le demostraría a sus padres, no, le demostraría al mundo que él es capaz de hacer feliz a una persona, cuidarla, protegerla y darle una calidad de vida muy por el mayor del promedio.

El autobús se acercaba al lugar donde debían bajar ambos chicos, pero Billy no tuvo corazón como para despertar a Spencer, asi que como pudo lo cargo en brazos hasta que el castaños en sueños se acurrucaba en su pecho; todas las miradas se concentraban en el pelinegro pero este las ignoro, después de todo era su primo, su pequeño y hermoso primo, su pequeño y hermoso amor secreto de ojos chocolate y cabello sedoso con piel de terciopelo y haría lo que fuera por él y si tenía que "ponerse en vergüenza" (aunque él no se sentía avergonzado) lo haría.

Bajo del autobús, camino hasta su casa y abrió la puerta de la misma como pudo, maniobrar con un castaño acurrucado en su pecho era complicado pero valía completamente toda la pena. Dejo a Spence en su cama y rio sueva al ver como el menor fruncía muy suave el ceño al verse separado del pelinegro.

\- Buenas noches Spence~

Aprovechando que el menor estaba dormido, se acerco muy suave al rostro de su primo, lo pensó un momento pero ignoro olímpicamente a la voz dentro de su cabeza que le decía que no debía hacerlo y termino con la distancia entre los labios de ambos sintiéndose completo en el momento en el que los cálidos labios de su castaño hicieron contacto contra los suyos fríos.

En ese glorioso momento su celular sonó haciendo que el pelinegro se alejara del menor rápidamente; molesto contesto la llamada.

\- Quien quiera que seas acabas de arruinar uno de los momentos más gloriosos de mi vida –el pelinegro no se molesto ni siquiera en mirar el numero pensando que era cualquiera de sus amigos, después de todo no muchos tenían su número.

\- Lamento importunarlo de esta manera señor Cohen, pero hay asuntos que me gustaría tratar con usted – Billy trago saliva con dificultad, reconoció la voz fácilmente pues la había escuchado ese mismo día.

\- Señor Armstrong… Lo siento, no sabía que se trataba de usted – El señor al otro lado de la línea sonrió, ya que no hacía falta presentaciones iría al grano en ese preciso momento.

\- Es bueno saber que reconoce mi voz joven ya que usted comenzara a trabajar para mí.

\- ¿Disculpe? – El pelinegro estaba realmente desorientado – Si mal no recuerdo, usted nos ha dicho que no somos lo que estaba buscando.

\- Exactamente joven, su grupo musical no es lo que estoy buscando, pero un solista como usted probablemente me sea muy útil.

Baruch rodo los ojos con fastidio, seguramente escucho cuando le cantaba al menor. Cohen era distraído pero no estúpido, no permitiría que lo intentaran convencer solo porque "seria famoso". Aunque eso deseaba quería hacerlo junto con sus amigos y sobretodo junto con Spencer.

\- No lo creo Señor, no trabajo solo, ahora si me disculpa tengo que ir a dormir

\- Si usted es lo que decide Cohen, está bien, respeto su decisión, pero entonces ¿Cómo planea darle una gran vida a usted y su primo, Spencer?

Billy sudo frio en ese momento ¿Cómo carajos sabia Armstrong de su sueño y el deseo de proteger a Spencer?

\- ¿De dónde saco esa información? – Su voz sonaba firme pero por dentro temía por la seguridad de Spencer

\- Tengo contactos joven Billy ¿O debería llamarlo Baruch?- Cohen se tenso completamente al escuchar su nombre salir de aquella persona que se suponía no debería conocer nada de él- Venga mañana a las 7:00 am y sea puntual Cohen, tengo una oferta que no podrá rechazar.

Antes de que el pelinegro pudiera decir algo, el señor Armstrong ya había colgado. Conociendo a Spencer mañana por la mañana si no hacia ruido no se despertaría hasta las 11:00 am… No tuvo mucho que pensar, después de todo proteger a su pequeño era más importante.

Después de una muy pesada noche, Baruch Cohen hizo lo que no creyó posible en su vida, despertarse temprano, aunque tomando en cuenta el hecho de que no había dormido mucho en toda la noche, realmente no era un gran merito de aquella forma.

Con todo el sigilo que pudo, se vistió y salió de casa, las calles estaban completamente desiertas aunque no le sorprendía en lo mas mínimo, salir a las 6:20 am de tu hogar un domingo no era algo que muchas personas hicieran (o quisieran) hacer.

Tomo un taxi ya que el transporte público no circulaba tan fluidamente como los demás días y necesitaba estar puntal, solo se limito a decirle al conductor el destino para volver a colocarse sus auriculares aunque esto no fuera más que una pantalla ya que aunque escuchara música no podía dejar de pensar en toda la información que Armstrong tenia sobre su persona; ¡Era ridículo! ¿Cómo alguien podía simplemente conseguir datos como esos? Recordó las pocas veces que encontró a personas confabulando en contra de su padre en la empresa y se rio de sí mismo, el mejor que nadie debería saber cómo funciona aquel mundo.

15 minutos más tarde estaba enfrente de la gran empresa musical, decidido a saber que pasaba y aun mas, convencido de que no permitiría que nada, ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA, le hiciera daño a Spencer.

Suspiro con pesar y a paso firme entro al edificio, la recepcionista solo al verlo le hizo pasar de inmediato a la oficina de Armstrong, lo cual a esas alturas no le sorprendía ni un poco al pelinegro; caminaron en silencio y parsimoniosamente, una vez allí la recepcionista solo le abrió la puerta para dejarle pasar y retirarse, adentro estaban Armstrong y otras dos personas las cuales no logro reconocer.

\- ¡Joven Cohen! Me alegra verle esta maravillosa mañana de domingo –menciono el de pelo cano cínicamente, sabía que cohen tendría que estar allí.

\- Dejémonos de juegos Armstrong, déjame en claro que planeas – el pelinegro no estaba de humor como para seguirle aquel estúpido juego, solo quería saber que tramaba para después largarse de allí, necesitaba llegar antes de que Spencer despertara.

\- ¡Vaya!¡Vaya! El joven tiene agallas, esto es totalmente maravilloso – la cabeza de la compañía se rio por lo bajo al igual que los otros dos hombres que le acompañaban, acomodo sus codos en la mesa para después mirar severamente al ojiturquesa- seré breve Cohen, después de todo no pienso desperdiciar mi domingo aquí, anoche dejamos en claro que en cuanto información yo poseo una clara ventaja sobre usted, así que se que es lo que quiere y a donde planea llegar a futuro, para eso – a la par que hablaba, le extendió un papel al pelinegro que seguía serio y claramente molesto- necesitas firmar este contrato con la empresa, después de eso tus sueños se cumplirán, serás una súper estrella y nosotros tendremos un artista de altura como lo hemos estado buscando desde hace un tiempo.

\- ¿Y si me niego? – Billy observo y leyó rápidamente el contrato por 6 años, dejándole a la empresa la jurisdicción de sus datos personales así como modificar los mismos, rápidamente pensó en su vida… por 6 años técnicamente le pertenecería a la empresa, una parte de su conciencia le decía que era la oportunidad que estaba buscando, la otra parte decía que 6 años no era mucho tiempo, pero cada latido en su pecho gritaban "Spencer"

\- Nos las arreglaremos para que usted nunca logre ese sueño –Por un momento a Baruch se le tenso el cuerpo, ese hombre era lo suficientemente rico e influyente en el mundo de la música como para cumplir tal amenaza.

El pelinegro se mordió los labios, frustrado, si quería ser un gran icono a futuro y darle aquella vida de ensueño que tanto deseaba para Spencer no podía decir que no ahora pero había algo que le preocupaba y ese algo era su libertad como persona.

\- Tengo una condición – miro a los hombres sentado en esa mesa para después hablar firmemente- Yo podre ir a donde me plazca, hablar con quien quiera, salir con quien quiera y tener un porcentaje del 70% de mis ganancias

\- 30% - se apresuro a decir Armstrong

\- 50% - Baruch miro firmemente a la cabeza de la empresa y se cruzo de brazos- tómelo o déjelo

El señor cano que tenia frente a él solo se largo a reír, aquel muchacho obstinado y testarudo de cierta forma le recordaba a sí mismo cuando era más joven, joven e ingenuo

\- Sera un porcentaje 50/50 entonces joven Cohen.

El pelinegro al escuchar aquello solo se limito a firmar rápidamente aquel contrato antes de arrepentirse, de nuevo las voces dentro de su cabeza debatían, unas decían que estaba bien que era la oportunidad que estaba esperado desde hace mucho tiempo, otras decían que algo terminaría mal en cualquier momento mientras que otras solo repetían "Spencer, Spencer"

\- Bienvenido a Dreamland Records, nos mantendremos en contacto para empezar con el lanzamiento de un disco y toda la propaganda para después de eso, tenga un buen día Cohen.

Y así como entro rápidamente salió de la empresa, o eso fue lo que el sintió ya que al ver su celular noto que era medio día y tenia fácilmente 20 o más llamadas perdidas de Spencer, suspiro suavemente para después sonreír, amaba esas muestras de cariño tan propias del castaño; rápidamente devolvió una de las tantas llamadas para después tener que aguantar la risa al notar que solo tuvo que empezar a entrar la llamada para que le contestaran inmediatamente

\- ¡¿Billy estas bien?! – se alegraba al escuchar la dulce voz del castaño aunque le molestaba ese toque de miedo y preocupación que escucho en la pregunta

\- Tranquilo Spency, estoy bien.

\- ¿Dónde estás? ¡Estoy muy preocupado por ti! ¿Sabes lo horrible que fue despertar y no encontrarte?

En ese momento se formo un silencio incomodo en la llamada, ambos chicos estaban sonrojados, uno por sus pensamientos "no aptos para menores" y el otro por el mal uso de sus palabras para expresar que primero había buscado en toda la casa, no que dormían en la misma cama.

\- ¡C-como sea! ¡Ya regresa! – demando el menor para después colgarle al pelinegro.

Este solo camino apaciblemente hasta la parada del autobús para suspirar enamorado por el pequeño tropiezo en las palabras que este había usado, hasta que recordó lo que había pasado antes de aquella llamada, intento no pensar en eso y regresar pronto a casa donde le esperaba su muy preocupado y angustiado primo.

Como si de un suspiro se tratase, pasaron 5 meses en los cuales el ojiturquesa estaba cada vez mas y mas ausente, le había mentido a Spencer (muy a su pesar) acerca de lo que había hecho, del contrato que había firmado, la fecha de lanzarse como estrella estaba cada vez más cerca y eso le preocupaba ¿Spencer se molestaría por lo que le había ocultado? ¿Cómo lo tomaría? Por suerte, meses antes les había dicho esto a Shanilla y Rajeev que aunque en un principio tuvieron una fuerte discusión algo fuerte por esto, eso no era una razón como para dejar que su amistad de técnicamente toda la vida se fuera a pique, los chicos hindúes sabían las razones por las cuales su amigo había actuado de aquella forma, pero nunca estuvieron de acuerdo con que el pelinegro le ocultara tal información a Spencer, el cual creía que su primo había conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo por lo cual él se había deprimido pero entendía que lo hacía por su bien y eso le reconfortaba... al menos hasta que se descubriera la verdad.

\- ¿De verdad sigues creyendo que lo correcto es esconder todo esto de Spencer? – Shanilla había ido a dejarle algo de comer a Billy, ya que ese día había estado desde muy temprano en Dreamland Records – Sigo creyendo que esto no es una buena idea y debes hablar de esto con él, tiene derecho a saber lo que haces.

Ante aquellos comentarios el otro solo rodo los ojos, Shanilla era demasiado insistente con eso, sabía que era porque se preocupaba por el menor y lo agradecía, pero con lo presionado que había estado estos últimos ya estaba lo suficientemente agobiado como para comenzar una discusión, por enésima vez, con su amiga.

\- Lo sé, pero te prometo que se lo diré antes del debut – miro a su amiga la cual no estaba muy conforme con aquella respuesta – Te lo prometo.

Mientras tanto en la casa del pelinegro, Wright se dedicaba a limpiar la casa, con los ensayos cancelados por el trabajo de Billy y con mucho tiempo libre por no tenerlo cerca Spencer había mejorado aun mas su notas en la escuela, eso lo ponía feliz y orgulloso de si mismo pero aunque intentaba aparentar tranquilidad, le angustiaba sentirse tan solo, le recordaba aquella época amarga de su vida y no quería volver a sentirse así nunca.

Al entrar al cuarto de su amado primo lo primero que vio fue muchísimos papeles sin orden alguno, suspiro para después sonreír, Billy siempre seria un desordenado. Comenzó a limpiar el cuarto de su primo, cuando sin querer leyó algo que le llamo la atención al mismo tiempo que observo el logotipo de "Dreamland Records" en la hoja membretada pero antes de siquiera poder comenzar a leer algo enserio sintió una mano que le arrebataba bruscamente la hoja para después quedarse totalmente quieto al ver la expresión de furia en el rostro de su primo, una cara que había visto antes pero jamás dirigida a su persona.

\- ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! – hablo con voz severa el mayor, aunque él no lo noto, todo aquel cansancio y la continua presión de esconderle la verdad al castaño comenzaban a hacer estragos dentro de sí.

\- L-lo siento Billy… - Spencer hablaba con la voz muy baja y temblorosa, verlo de aquella forma le dolía… y mucho – S-solo esta limpiand…

\- ¡Sal de aquí ahora! – No fue hasta que termino de gritar que salió de aquel letargo en el que se encontraba para reaccionar, la acababa de gritar a la luz de su vida… - Spence… yo… no quería…

\- E-está bien… Comprendo… Lo siento… - En ningún momento levanto la mirada mientras se disculpaba de algo que realmente no era su culpa, salió rápidamente de la habitación de su primo y bajo las escaleras hasta el piso de abajo, tomo un poco de dinero y sus llaves para después intentando que su voz no sonara muy quebrada hablarle – I-Iré a comprar un poco de pan… ya no hay… no tardo…

Y antes de poder alcanzarlo el castaño ya había salido de la casa, Baruch golpeo fuertemente la pared que estaba a su diestra, la persona a la que menos quería lastimar era a la que mas estaba lastimando en ese momento…

\- Debo decirle la verdad…

* * *

De antemano si hay alguna falta de ortografia o bien, en las negritas o en los espacios mis mas sinceras disculpas... uwu cuidense people, y que tengan un muy bonis dia :33

Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo people :33

Vanilla Kiss For You~

Naru LR Login Out.


	5. I VE HEARD IT ALL BEFORE

Hello sweeties~ Antes que nada una super disculpa por no actualizar en tantisimo tiempo, tuve unos problemillas pero nada grave, agradezco de todo corazon a aquellas hermosas personas que siguen aun la historia asi como a LOL y a Kuro por sus reviews (Yo tambien te quiero kuro~)

Sin mas que decir y porque ando en la escuela xD ¡Al fic!

Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

**_I´VE HEARD IT ALL BEFORE _**

_I don´t wanna hear, I don´t wanna know  
Please don´t say you´re sorry  
I´ve heard it all before  
And I can take care of myself _

Spencer caminaba a paso acelerado hasta la panadería, estaba triste pero más que nada asustado ¿Porque Billy se estaba comportado de aquella forma? A no ser que… ¿Era su trabajo? Quizás era demasiada presión para el pelinegro y necesitaba aun más ayuda. En ese momento su mirada se encendió y estaba más que decidido a apoyar a su primo en lo que le hiciera falta.

Sin darse cuenta se había perdido por ir caminando distraídamente, era un callejón por el cual no recordaba haber pasado antes, comenzó a sentirse nervioso e incluso observado "Solo es tu imaginación Wright" se dijo a si mismo o eso fue hasta que sintió una mano cubrirle la boca evitando que el grito que el menor había dado se escuchara.

El castaño estaba totalmente asustado no sabía cuáles eran las intenciones de aquel que estaba detrás, comenzó a llorar en silencio mientras solo podía pensar en lo tonto que fue haberse asustado de su amado primo e intentar calmarse saliendo de su cálida y segura casa.

\- Shhh… tranquilo, no llores, no pienso hacerte daño

El menor se tenso aun mas al escuchar que le hablaban en tono bajo, distorsionado y tan cerca de su oído, comenzando a forcejear para intentar escapar.

\- ¡Hey deja de moverte! Tengo información para ti Spencer Wright, también sobre tu primo Billy

Spencer dejo de moverse e intento ver a aquel sujeto, tenia puesta una mascara de gas y supuso que tenia algún artefacto para deformar la voz y por eso se escuchaba asi, bajo rápidamente la vista y noto que portaba una gabardina negra junto con un pantalón negro y botas.

\- Dentro de tu sudadera, en el bolsillo derecho, dejare lo que necesitas saber, pronto nos veremos, Spencer Wright.

El castaño sintió como lo soltaban y rápidamente volteo para intentar ver hacia donde se iria aquel informante anónimo pero se encontró envuelto en una nube de humo muy densa pero que no duro mucho tiempo para después encontrarse solo en aquel callejón, prefirió salir de allí lo mas rápido que pudiera al tiempo que recordaba lo que le había dicho el hombre de la gabardina, metió su mano dentro del bolsillo de la sudadera y se encontró con un pequeño CD color azul, lo volvió a meter dentro del bolsillo y se apresuro a ir rumbo a la panadería para retornar a su casa.

Mientras que en la casa estaba un pelinegro totalmente enfadado consigo mismo, sabía que no era culpa de su pequeño y secreto amor que estuviera cansado y aun menos que le estuviera mintiendo, pero el le había prometido que juntos llegarían a la cima del éxito ¿Con que cara se suponía debía verlo ahora? En realidad lo más pesado para el era cada vez que estaba grabando o posando para su publicidad era el hecho de recordar aquella promesa hecha a su amado primo, pareciera que esta estuviera tatuada a su piel y ese tatuaje quemaba al recordar que estaba faltando a su palabra.

Y fue en ese momento en el que la culpa le carcomía lenta y tortuosamente que su móvil sonó y le saco por un momento de ese estado, era un mensaje de su ahora representante el Sr Ponzi (o eso recordaba de su nombre) en el cual le pedía que regresara inmediatamente a las instalaciones de Dreamland ya que su debut quizá tendría que adelantarse.

Suspiro con pesar y se encamino hacia la puerta no sin antes dejarle un pequeño recado a Spencer aun sintiéndose basura, pero se lo compensaría totalmente, cuando fuera rico y famoso lo haría aun mas que feliz, ya había roto una promesa y no quería romper otra.

…..

Una vez dentro de casa Wright se movía con suavidad, creía que Baruch aun estaría enfadado con el hasta que se acerco a la mesa para dejar el pan que había comprado para leerla:

"_Me han llamado del trabajo Spency y he tenido que regresar, probablemente no llegue hasta muy tarde… lo siento por eso y por haberte gritado… nunca fue mi intención lastimarte pequeño, sabes lo muchísimo que te quiero._

_Nos veremos mañana en la mañana lindura, cena algo y duerme temprano ¿Vale?_

_Te ama, Baruch Cohen."_

Al leer la nota el menor sonrió y se sonrojo suavemente, Billy casi nunca hacia notas y cuando las hacia siempre las firmaba con un "te quiero" pero jamás lo había hecho con un te amo lo cual lleno su corazón de un sentimiento totalmente cálido y dulce, suspiro enamorado y se le ocurrió una idea, comenzó a recortar el pequeño pedazo de papel con cuidado enmarcando el "Te ama, Baruch Cohen" para después depositar un pequeño y tímido beso en aquel pedazo de papel que guardo dentro de su cartera con amor, ahora siempre podría leer que su primo le ama cada vez que el quisiera y así con ese buen humor se comenzó a buscar algo que poder cenar hasta que recordó el pequeño CD que encontró en su sudadera, lo dudo unos minutos antes de que la curiosidad le venciera y rápidamente subió hasta su habitación, encendiendo su computadora portátil y una vez esta encendida coloco dentro el disco, en el cual venia un audio, varios documentos, fotografías y un mapa en digital.

Al leer los documentos logro saber del contrato que Billy había firmado con Dreamland Records, así como las previas a su debut, las fotografías de su álbum junto con algunas más de la publicidad, así como fotomontajes de cómo debería quedar la misma.

En el mapa podía ver que era de otra empresa musical de la cual ya no había escuchado en mucho tiempo, "Nightmare Music Entertaiment" y finalmente escucho el audio, era la misma voz distorsionada que había escuchado hace una hora, indicándole que para obtener aun mas información y una oferta que no podía rechazar fuera a la dirección que se le presentaba en el mapa.

Spencer no sabía que hacer y aun menos como reaccionar, primero por el hecho de saber que Billy le había estado mintiendo acerca de su trabajo, segunda ¿Cómo era que aquel hombre tuviera ese tipo de información?; en ese momento como si de una epifanía se tratase, Billy se había comenzado a comportar extraño desde que habían ido a Dreamland y por ende la raíz de aquel extraño comportamiento en su primo debía encontrarse allí.

El castaño no era idiota, solo muy sensible, muchas veces su corazón ganaba las peleas contra su cerebro, pero esta vez suspiro profundamente y se mentalizo, armándose de valor para después imprimir el mapa que estaba en pantalla, estaba decidido, quería saber que le pasaba a su amado y si para eso tenía que confiar en lo que un total desconocido le había dicho, lo haría.

….

En un lugar muy apartado de donde se pudiera encontrar el castaño o el mismo pelinegro estaba sentada en su oficina una mujer, o al menos eso se podía apreciar por la silueta de una sombra alargada internamente reía ¿Su hermano se creía capaz de hundir su empresa? ¿De verdad creía que ella se quedaría de brazos cruzados mientras simplemente veía como todo se iba al carajo? Si eso pensaba el estaba muy equivocado.

\- Madame X, el paquete a llegado a manos de Spencer Wright – dijo un hombre de tez morena y con el cabello peinado de manera muy extraña, recordaba a los 80's

\- Muy bien Hoover, puedes retirarte ahora.

La mujer sonrió triunfal, acabaría con aquella compañía "Dreamland", ese nombre eran estupideces, ellos le harían vivir una autentica pesadilla.

* * *

Espero les agrade la actualizacion :33

Los adoro people~

Vanilla Kiss For You~

See ya in the next cap!

Y por cierto, este fic tambien esta en amor yaoi ;3 para por si me buscan por alli andare.


	6. YOU'RE IN THE JUNGLE, BABY

Hello sweeties~

Aqui Galletas-san trayendoles la continuacion (despues de un ratote... lo se) gracias por aquellas personas que dejaron comentario ouo y espero les siga gustando la historia :33

Sin mas que decir y porque ando en la escuela xD ¡Al fic!

Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

**_YOU'RE IN THE JUNGLE, BABY._**

_We've got fun 'n games  
We got everything you want  
Hard, we know all the names  
We are the people that can find  
Whatever you may need  
If you got the __money__ honey __  
We got your disease._

Billy se encontraba molesto, al parecer lo mantendrían allí incluso hasta el otro día, el solo quería regresar a su hogar y disculparse con Spencer, después de todo la culpa no era de otra persona si no de el mismo, pero ahora se encontraba allí, encerrado en aquella empresa de la cual comenzaba a hartarse.

Tomo asiento en un pequeño banco cerca de los instrumentos y comenzó a reflexionar, ¿De verdad habría sido una buena idea firmar? Ahora que ya no se encontraba intimidado por su nuevo jefe se cuestionaba aquello una y otra vez pero sabía que simplemente perdía el tiempo haciéndolo, el ya había firmado un contrato, el prácticamente le vendió su alma al diablo, pero lo había hecho por amor, por proteger a su pequeño, por darle la vida que el sabia que merecía y aun más que eso. Observo el reloj de la pared desesperándose un poco al notar como el tiempo pasaba más lento de lo que esperaba, sería una larga noche.

Mientras tanto, lejos de aquel lugar, en calles oscuras y poco transitadas se encontraba un castaño que aunque aparentaba estar tranquilo estaba muerto de miedo por dentro, incluso las personas cercanas a donde estaba la dirección se veían extrañas o sospechosas, solo esperaba llegar de una buena vez a aquella disquera abandonada.

Después de un par de tortuosos minutos llego a la dirección que estaba escrita en el papel que tenia entre las manos, el lugar se veía de verdad como si estuviera en una película se zombies, destartalado y lúgubre. Paso saliva con pesar y a paso decidido entro a aquel lugar, esperando encontrar lo peor dentro pero se equivoco, el edificio tenía un piso inmaculadamente limpio, algo de papel tapiz de buen gusto en las paredes y algunos premios de bandas que antes pertenecían a aquella empresa.

El castaño observaba todo con detenimiento, incluso olvidando por un momento que se encontraba en una de las zonas más peligrosas de la ciudad, fue en ese momento cuando un sujeto de estatura muy por el menor se le acerco mirándolo a través de unos lentes oscuros

\- ¿Es usted Spencer Wright? – pregunto aquel sujeto tan extraño.

\- Si… Vengo a hablar con Madame X acerca de unos documentos que me fueron enviados. – Spencer se puso en alerta al notar la sonrisa torcida en la boca de aquel tipo, quiso dar media vuelta he irse pero ya estaba allí, no era momento para acobardarse

\- Sígame.

Y así caminaron en silencio por un largo pasillo, al parecer el resto del edificio estaba decorado de la misma manera e igualmente impecable en cuanto a limpieza. Al final de aquel largo tramo se encontraba un elevador y una vez adentro se dirigieron al último piso. El castaño se encontraba nervioso, saco un momento su móvil para ver la hora: 10:34 p.m, si Billy estuviera en casa ya le estaría marcando como desesperado para que atendiera el móvil, aquel pensamiento le hizo soltar una suave risa y fue allí cuando advirtió que su móvil no tenia señal y eso no podía significar algo bueno.

Llegaron al último piso de aquel edificio, el hombre que acompañaba a Spencer camino hacia la puerta y prosiguió a abrirla para darle paso a este, Spencer tomo una gran bocanada de aire para después soltarlo en un suspiro, intentaba tranquilizarse, apretaba fuertemente los puños mientras caminaba a la oficina de Madame X, por su postura uno podría pensar que se encontraba tranquilo, pero sus ojos y ese ligero temblor por todo su cuerpo delataban su miedo.

En el momento en el que él se encontraba dentro de aquella oficina las puertas se cerraron a sus espaldas, el temblor se hizo aun más notorio, paso saliva con pesar pero aun así continuo caminando hasta e escritorio de aquella mujer, que por más que él se acercaba ella no se giraba para verle.

\- Me alegra saber que acepto mi invitación, señor Wright. – la voz de la mujer lo desconcertó un momento, intentando tranquilizarse de nuevo. – No tema, no planeo hacerle daño a mi próxima gran estrella.

Y fue allí cuando Spencer por un momento se olvido de todo, incluso de su miedo, ¿Su próxima gran estrella? Aquella mujer seguramente deliraba, más seguro de sí, tomo valor para hablar.

\- Con todo respeto Madame, yo no vine hasta aquí para aceptar algún tipo de propuesta de empleo en su disquera, vine por la información sobre mi primo y exijo saber cómo es que usted fue capaz de dar con aquella información.

\- ¡Pero por supuesto! El joven Cohen, o debería llamarlo ¿Billy Joe Cobra? – aunque la mujer no estuviera teniendo contacto visual con él, no dejaba de tener esa extraña sensación de incomodidad cada vez que escuchaba su voz. – Si desea que primero le hable acerca de su primo me da lo mismo, solo quiero que sepa joven Wright, que en el momento en el que ponga un pie fuera de este edificio, usted estará trabajando para mí.

El castaño no sabía con exactitud qué era lo que más le había perturbado de aquella frase, el tono de voz tan mundano y despectivo que había utilizado al hablar de su primo o la seguridad con la que sentía que había dicho lo último, que personalmente más que una explicación él lo había tomado como una amenaza.

\- Solo vine para saber el porqué posee información personal de mi primo y solo por ello, le repito Madame, no tengo el menor interés de trabajar para usted.

Spencer volvió a estremecerse de miedo al escuchar la repentina carcajada que Madame X había soltado de repente, al parecer que él se negara a trabajar para ella, le era hilarante a esta.

\- Vera Wright – dijo una vez que termino de reírse – simple y sencillamente no tiene opción, ya que si no trabaja para mí, me encargare personalmente de asesinar a su primo.

Fue en ese momento en el que Spencer sintió como se quedo sin aliento… ¿Qué había dicho aquella señora?... ¿De verdad había dicho que asesinaría a Billy?...

\- En esta industria, si algo te estorba, debes hacer que ese algo desaparezca, o crear algo mucho mejor - prosiguió hablando la cruel dama – si usted no existiera mi estimado joven, yo simplemente hubiera tomado la decisión de acabar con Cohen de una manera rápida, y sobretodo efectiva sin dejar en claro quien había cometido tal acción, mas sin embargo, he de admitir que soy una persona retorcida que tiene un peculiar sentido del humor, y me parece que la mejor manera de terminar con la carrera de su primo, es con su ayuda, Spencer Wright.

Spencer simplemente no comprendía nada, no entendía en que parte de toda esa absurda jugarreta bizarra figuraba su persona, el simplemente quería lo mejor para su amado Baruch, el daría todo por él, pero por lo que notaba aquella mujer lo tenía todo, dinero, poder, quizás su compañía estaba falta de renombre en los últimos años pero aun así, ¿Para qué le necesitaba?

\- … ¿Por qué me necesita a mi? – oficialmente, estaba aterrado, pero no podía dejar que lastimaran a su primo, había comprendido que esta era una pelea que él no podía ganar, las palabras de aquella mujer habían sido muy enserio, el saldría de aquel lugar con un contrato firmado, con su puño y letra.

\- Como debe saber, investigue a su primo, sé que no se lleva bien con sus padres y prácticamente usted es su única familia cercana. – la madame tomo un poco de aire y continuo hablando – no hay nada más satisfactorio para mí que jugar con la gente de esta forma – Spencer volvió a estremecerse, aquella mujer estaba loca y retorcida – Así que, ya que tengo en mi posesión una gran cantidad de dinero que sería incluso inimaginable para usted, podría seguir investigando todo lo que yo quisiera al joven Cohen, o simplemente mandarlo a matar con un asesino profesional, pero… si usted acepta trabajar para mí, no lo hare, le dejare vivir, técnicamente, la vida de su primo, está en sus manos, Wright.

La Madame solo escucho un ruido suave contra el suelo, ya que su oficina estaba llena de pequeñas cámaras gracias a ellas pudo notar como el joven frente a su escritorio estaba de rodillas en el suelo, todo su cuerpo tenía el aspecto de un hombre derrotado, la mujer sonrió maliciosamente, las cosas sin importar como, siempre debían salir como ella deseaba.

\- El contrato esta frente a usted en el escritorio, Spencer – ya que el joven prácticamente ya era su marioneta, se dio el gusto de llamarle por su nombre.

El pobre joven de ojos color marrón solo pudo atinar a levantarse con pesadez, acercarse al escritorio, tomar un bolígrafo de escritorio y firmar aquel contrato con el mismísimo diablo hecho mujer.

\- A hecho la elección correcta, Wright. Bienvenido a la jungla…

* * *

:nomematen: esto es parte de la historia pero creanme, tendra final feliz uwu

Vanilla Kiss!

See ya in the next cap!

Y por cierto, este fic tambien esta en amor yaoi ;3 para por si me buscan por alli andare.


	7. I WANT TO START A FIGHT

Sinceramente no creo que siva de algo disculparme por la tardanza en todo esto, solo aviso que ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente cap.

Respondere todos los reviews y los amo y asi~~

Enserio, los amo.

En fin~ Vayamos al fic.

Enjoy it.

* * *

**_I WANT TO START A FIGHT_**

_I got a brand new attitude  
And I'm gonna wear it tonight  
I'm gonna get in trouble  
I want to start a fight_

_So, so what, I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves and I don't need you._

Spencer no sabía cómo sentirse en aquellos momentos, su tranquila vida había dado un giro de 360 grados con esto, después de firmar los papeles fue cuando Madame X le dejo leerlos, dándose cuenta de que había firmado un contrato de 8 años en aquella compañía, además de cederle técnicamente los derechos sobre su vida personal, cualquier intento de decirle a su primo sobre lo que ocurría podría ocasionarle un "accidente de trabajo" y un porcentaje de 70% para la compañía y 30% para él en relación a las ganancias del grupo en el que Spencer estaría.

"Cuando termine de reunir a los demás integrantes de la banda donde estarás volveré a llamar por ti, Wright" eso fue lo último que aquella siniestra mujer le había dicho.

Al salir pudo notar como llovía a cantaros pero él ni siquiera se molesto en buscar algo con que cubrirse o un lugar donde resguardarse de aquel aguacero, estaba deshecho, pero al menos no quedaba en su conciencia que le estuviera haciendo un mal a su primo, él le amaba y justamente por eso lo había hecho… por amor, a el no le importaba el dinero o la fama que pudiera adquirir, simplemente quería mantener a salvo a su amado primo y eso haría, levanto la mirada al cielo con decisión sin importarle que la lluvia le mojara aun más el rostro, le protegería, sin importar el costo.

Tardo aproximadamente dos horas para llegar caminando desde donde estaba hasta su hogar y una vez adentro lo primero que hizo fue tomarse una ducha, principalmente para evitar enfermarse pero también porque se sentía sucio, aunque sabía que lo hacía por una causa noble, aquella sensación de suciedad no le dejaba en paz pero sabía que así pasara toda la madrugada bajo la regadera aquel molesto sentimiento no se iría, ya que estaba impregnado en el, bajo su piel.

Pensó que lo mejor sería dejarle un mensaje escondido a Baruch, no sabía cuando le volviera a llamar su ahora desquiciada jefa, tampoco sabía cuando Billy estaría más tranquilo como para buscar o encontrar aquel mensaje, el no era un idiota, sabía perfectamente que su primo se pondría colérico al saber que "le traicionaba", no olvidaba que estaba estrictamente prohibido decírselo y aunque odiara admitirlo tenía miedo, mucho miedo de lo que aquella mujer pudiera hacerle a la persona que mas amaba en el mundo.

Una vez ya vestido fue al piso de abajo donde Billy tenía un pequeño estudio el cual usaba para ensayar en privado, el cuarto estaba insonorizado y no tenia ventanas además de que estaba en una parte relativamente escondida de la casa ya que a simple vista la puerta de este no parecería más que un armario de escobas, era el lugar perfecto para escribir su carta, para desahogar sus sentimientos en aquellos trozos de papel. Una vez que termino con aquello pensó en algún lugar, algo en lo que nadie pensara que pudiera estar una carta pero que Baruch pudiera descifrarlo, tomo el teclado que Billy le había comprado una navidad, aquel que el tanto amaba aunque en ese entonces no tenía ni idea de cómo tocarlo; "Se que lo harás genial Spence, confió en ti.", las cálidas palabras que Billy le había dedicado aquella mañana de navidad regresaron a su cabeza cuando toco el teclado, era el lugar perfecto.

Abrió el instrumento y coloco la carta dentro, asegurándose de que este pudiera tocarse con normalidad y le dejo allí, recargado como lo había encontrado, se sentía un paranoico al tomarse tantas molestias en esconder una carta pero sabía que en realidad no estaba exagerando. Regreso a su alcoba para meterse en su cuarto e intentar dormir sin éxito, demasiadas preguntas lo torturaban dando vueltas en su mente, intentando desequilibrarlo emocionalmente haciendo que el castaño se aferrara a la única respuesta que tenia para todas esas preguntas: Lo hago por amor.

Mientras tanto Billy estaba comenzando a exasperarse aun mas, eran las 4:00 am y seguía allí metido, en aquella empresa que ahora no parecía tan maravillosa como la primera vez que la vio, extrañaba a su pequeño, se pregunto si ya había regresado, llamo varias veces a la casa con la culpa a flor de piel pero ninguna de sus llamadas fue contestada, supuso que el pequeño quizás no había estado allí cuando el llamo,,, ni tampoco había visto los 27 mensajes que había dejado en la contestadora, su niño no era capaz de enojarse con el ¿Cierto?; suspiro con pesar, si Spencer estaba molesto tenía todo el derecho de estarlo, aunque en realidad que estuviera enojado no era lo que realmente le preocupaba al pelinegro, si no que este estuviera triste, odiaba verlo triste.

Sin nada mejor que hacer y sabiendo que no podía marcarle a esa hora ya que era obvio que estaba dormido, decidió dar un pequeño paseo por la empresa, no tenia sueño aunque estuviera cansado y frustrado, aquel sentimiento de culpa le mantenía alerta, se paseo por allí y por acá hasta que dio con algunas fotografías en las paredes, había fotografías de bandas famosas que el mismo admiraba y sabia que habían salido de aquella disquera, se pregunto si alguna de aquellas personas también tuvo que sacrificar cosas valiosas en su vida para poder crecer como estrella, a su mente regreso Spence, aquel hermoso chico de apenas 16 años, volvió a reflexionar sobre su decisión de firmar aquel contrato, en realidad si no lo hubiera hecho simplemente le hubieran cerrado las puertas de aquella disquera, pero por más poderosa que fuera tendría que haber otra que pudiera hacerle frente a Dreamland, quizás fue que en aquel momento no podía pensar en otra que en aquella oportunidad frente a él y su deseo de darle una vida de rey a su amado primo. Aquel pensamiento lo lleno de fuerza, quizás su motivo no era el más noble, pero era suficiente, seguiría con aquello hasta el final, cumpliría su sueño y su pequeño tendría una vida como la que el siempre deseo que tuviera, porque eso quería para su niño, porque el castaño se merecía todo eso y más…

No fue hasta las 8:00 am que le permitieron a Baruch salir de la empresa, salió lo más rápido que pudo, el transporte público le parecía tediosamente lento, solo podía pensar el Spence… su pequeño castaño, ¿Había cenado? ¿Se encontraba bien? ¿Se había enojado? O peor aun… ¿Había llorado?; media hora más tarde llego a su casa, entro frustrado, normalmente Spencer se iba a la escuela 8:20 am, probablemente ya no se encontraba allí, subió desganadamente para ir al cuarto del castaño y cual fue si sorpresa al verle allí, hecho un ovillo sobre su cama, se acerco a este y pudo notar como debajo de sus ojos había inflamación y estaba ligeramente irritado, "Estuvo llorando…" fue el pensamiento de Billy en ese momento y se sintió escoria.

\- Billy… - le extraño escuchar la voz del menor, quizás le había despertado. – No me odies… Billy…

El otro no se había despertado, solo hablaba en sueños, el pelinegro solo atino a sentarse a su lado y acariciarle el cabello ¿Odiarlo? ¿Eso le había hecho pensar?... "Jamás podría odiarte Spencer…" fue allí donde al acariciar el rostro del otro se percato de su temperatura, el ojicafe tenía fiebre.

Baruch hablo a la escuela del castaño para avisar que no asistiría a causa de un resfriado, al colgar se quedo sentado en la sala, aun no podía creer que el otro pensara que le odiaba cuando era totalmente lo contrario, aun así le pareció extraño que Spencer hablara sobre eso, si bien habían discutido la noche anterior no tenía sentido que pensara aquello… aunque su pequeño era muy sensible, quizás le había herido más de lo que pensaba, _"Te lo compensare… todo." _Juro en su mente.

Volvió al cuarto del menor para despertarle y que este comiera un poco y tomara medicina.

\- Spencer… despierta… - intento hablarle con mucho tacto – Despierta…

\- Billy… no me odies… lo hago por ti… - el otro siguió hablando el sueños, a Baruch le parecía lo más raro que habían vivido hasta ahora, mas porque lo que decía el menor no tenía sentido alguno.

\- Jamás podría odiarte bobo. – se aventuro a decir lo que sentía ya que el castaño no lo recordaría. – Te amo demasiado como para odiarte.

\- Billy… el piano… - "A se ser el sueño más raro que haya tenido" pensó el pelinegro para después acercarse al otro y despertarle suavemente.

Spence comenzó a despertar de a poco, aun un poco confundido y muy cansado a causa de la fiebre, pero se sobresalto al notar a su primo a su lado, pensaba en moverse rápidamente pero no contaba con que estuviera enfermo y sus movimientos fueran más lentos y torpes que de costumbre, Baruch solo sonrió, aquel gesto era algo que era nato del castaño desde que tenía razón de conocerle, cuando se asustaba o desconcertaba sus movimientos se volvían torpes y rígidos.

\- Tranquilo Spency, descansa estás enfermo, te traje un poco de sopa para que comas al igual que algunas medicinas, también llame a tu escuela para avisar que estabas enfermo, así que no debes preocuparte por eso tampoco.

El castaño solo asintió sin mirar al pelinegro, este solo pudo ladear un tanto la cabeza para después retirarse con la excusa de ir a recoger un poco la casa, una excusa bastante barata tomando en cuenta el disgusto del chico por hacer el mismo la limpieza.

Una vez fuera del cuarto del menor soltó un suspiro, estaba cansado, frustrado pero sobretodo molesto consigo mismo, la última vez que recordaba haber visto al menor con tanto miedo fue cuando recién llego a su casa, el castaño apenas y hablaba, evitaba tomar cosas sin pedírselas y se asustaba con una facilidad impresionante, la actitud que había tomado hace un momento, de esconder el rostro cuando estaba hablando con el… hace tanto que no la veía que creyó que era cosa del pasado.  
Soltó el aire que no sabía que había contenido para comenzar a recoger, de verdad tenia que distraer la mente en algo y no podía pedirle al castaño que hiciera aquello por el, además de que tampoco se lo pediría para ser honestos.

Una hora después la casa estaba medianamente recogida y acomodada, aquello sinceramente había relajado al mayor, tal vez porque hace un tiempo que no estaba en su casa, al menos no lo suficiente como para acomedirse a hacer la limpieza.

Suspiro y regreso a paso tranquilo a la habitación de Spencer, el cual ya había terminado de comer y dormía nuevamente, Billy reviso el mesón del menor para revisar que este se hubiera tomado las medicinas y así fue, solo atino a sonreírle mientras acariciaba con cuidado la cabeza del menor para no despertarle.

Fue allí cuando sonó su teléfono haciéndole tener un molesto deja vú, contesto de mala gana sabiendo que era la disquera, el lanzamiento del disco se adelantaría así que lo necesitaban allá en una hora por lo cual tenía que prepararse adecuadamente; colgó sin si quiera despedirse, estaba lo suficientemente arto y molesto como para fingir que todo estaba bien.

Fue a bañarse esperando reducir gran parte de su estrés con aquella acción, para cuando salió encontró al menor despierto y débilmente de pie esperándole fuera del sanitario.

\- ¿Spencer? ¡¿Qué sucede?! ¿Te sientes mal? –

No fue capaz de preguntar nada mas cuando el otro se le lanzo a sus brazos, Baruch inevitablemente se termino sonrojando, no es que le molestara el contacto, sino que se encontraba básicamente desnudo frente al menor.

No se movió, incluso podría jurar que no respiro, intento calmarse y no fue hasta que estaba mas sereno pudo ser capaz de percibir la gran fuerza con la que el menor le estaba abrazando.

\- Pase lo que pase Billy, jamás olvides que te amo – aquello dejo medianamente conmocionado al mayor, Spencer ya no parecía solo estar hablando sandeces a causa de la enfermedad.

\- Hey pequeño, tu tampoco jamás olvides que te amo. –

Aquello era extraño, no es que no se expresaran cariño pero normalmente lo hacían con abrazos por demás de que si era de manera verbal no recordaba otra vez además de esta en la que el menor le hubiera dicho un "te amo", normalmente era un "te quiero" seguido de un rostro sonrojado como tomate.

Por un momento, Billy decidió que aquel abrazo y muestra de amor eran mas importantes que llegar a la hora que se le había indicado, y así se quedaron, un castaño con fiebre y un pelinegro con el cuerpo húmedo y una pequeña toalla rodeando su cintura tapando un poco de su desnudez, pero no les importaba, si no les había importado antes cuando no eran tan apegados ¿Por qué lo haría ahora?

En la mente del pelinegro, solo esperaba que después de todo el sacrificio, la recompensa fueran más momentos como este con su niño.

* * *

Ya mejor no dire cuando actualizare pero pues... espero sea pronto uwu

Por si gustan meterme presion:

NaruGalletas

.fm/NaruGalletas

Vanilla Kiss Sweeties~

See ya in the next cap~


End file.
